


Things That Go “Awoo” In The Night

by Behemoth_King



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aka Byleth has a giant squishy dick, Byleth has a consent fetish, Byleth says fuck, Edelgard starts to discover she is too, F/F, Feral!Byleth does not, I am a thirsty monsterphile, I do what I want, So does Linhardt, Werewolf!Byleth, Werewolves are herms, Ya boi Linhardt is at it again, dog collar, human brain vs animal brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Edelgard wants to be anywhere but at the Monastery during the millennium festival. Thankfully, though she’d refuse to admit feeling thankful, reports of a werewolf have been surfacing, and what kind of emperor would she be if it’s allowed to run free?





	1. I Am The One Who Barks

“Your Majesty I ask that you not trouble yourself with this mess. I will gather a group of dependable hunters to take care of this beast.” Hubert’s voice came from behind the screen. Waiting until the last of her armor’s straps was in place did she walk out from behind it and respond.

“I will accept a bigger hunting party, but not without my involvement. I need some fresh air Hubert...it’s been five years.” She grabbed Aymr and the steel bow she had a set aside, and settled them both into their holsters. Thoughts of the promise made with the professor came to her mind.

“You’re wanting to look for her again.” Hubert eyes narrowed, taking care to not sound accusatory.

“The citizens are being frightened by a monster. It’s my duty as Emperor to make sure they are protected. Personally and impersonally.” Edelgard made one last check to see if everything was in place. She had traded her red imperial armor for reinforced hunting leathers, the fit not familiar to her just yet. The added movement to her limbs made the trade worthwhile considering their quarry. “And if you accompany me in anyway. I *will* kill you.” She left no room in her voice to allow him to believe otherwise.

“As Your Majesty wishes, I will gather others to partake in the hunt.” Hubert bowed low and then left the room.

—

The woods surrounding the monastery’s high cliffs provided great cover for any creature that called it home and no doubt the werewolf terrorizing the town had been using it as a base of operations.

Tonight being a full moon, the beast would be at full strength though lack any semblance of humanity.

‘To have survived so long, I wonder if they’ve abandoned their humanity on purpose?’ Edelgard wondered to herself as the other two hunters accompanying her cut a path through the brush.

A howl tore into the air, the source deeper into the heart of the woods.

“That’s no werebeast’s howl, your Majesty. I suspect it’s a wolf pack causing trouble, but thankfully we’re downwind.” One of the hunters spoke, though a look of deep thought was on his face. Hubert had told her the man was the go-to person in Garreg Mach for hunting and apparently had personal stakes in tonight’s endeavor.

“If they are, they still need to be dealt with. I can safely assume the others will come to the same conclusion?” She asked the man, who nodded. “They could of become imbued with magic as well, which is why they have done so much damage.”

Considering this, they carefully crept towards the source, making sure to watch their back just in case the pack was able to circle around them.

And soon enough the sight of a badly torn animal corpse came into view.

“Ay, these bastards are the cause alright. Me dad’s been losing a head of cattle nearly once a month, this looks like one of his.” The man spat as he spoke, though it was barely above a whisper.

Hiding in the bushes nearby, they counted the heads of the pack, which totaled five.

Their size was greater than normal as well, which told Edelgard her suspicions of them having magic enhancements were correct.

She wondered briefly if Thales had been behind this before a loud group of snarls snapped her mind back to the task at hand. All five giant heads were pointing in their direction now.

“Shit!” She cursed mostly to herself, and readied her bow, the other two doing the same.

She shot an arrow at the biggest one having figured it to be their leader, and it was apparent the enhancements weren’t completed yet as it swiftly crumbled to the ground.

Her compatriots took down one each as well, leaving the smallest two out out the bunch though there was barely any size difference between the five to begin with. 

As she started to breath a small sigh of relief, the wolves shot forward and tackled her fellow hunters to the ground. Walking backwards she docked another arrow and shot it at one of them, hoping it will hit its mark and not the man struggling underneath the beast.

The pained whine told her she succeeded, and the hunter was able to stab at it with a knife, the wolf’s dead body falling over unceremoniously.

“Frakis!” The hunter grunted out in pain, to the other hunter, wounded by the wolf’s initial attack.

Grabbing ahold of Aymr this time instead, she rushed to the other man and swung at it sideways, hoping the impact would be strong enough to knock him off Frakis.

The wolf was shoved away and started to snarl at her, blood glistening on it’s muzzle.

Then it stopped, and Edelgard noticed it’s eyes were focusing not on her, but something above and behind her.

A creak of a tree limb almost tore her gaze away from her last quarry, but instead she took advantage of its distraction. One swift downward cleave separated its face in two.

“Oh goddess save us.” The first hunter spoke, a helpless tone she knew better than most.

Finally she turned, and her blood chilled to the bone. Not even her crest could save her, she believed.

Eyes glimmered in the tree above her, the moonlight shining just right to highlight the dark fur that accompanied them.

No stories could prepare her for this. For teeth that large or muscles that screamed impenetrable.

The werewolf jumped down from the tree, and her thoughts immediately went to Hubert. For once, she wanted him to believe in disobedience.

—

Edelgard refused to close her eyes, wanting to face her death head-on.

But it never came.

The werewolf ears merely sat there, it’s lips never curled away in a growl or snarl. Instead, it’s nose twitched as it sniffed the air.

Edelgard then swore that the fates were playing a cruel joke and that she must be already dead, as the beast began wagging its tail much like the monastery’s pack of dogs.

“Your...Majesty, run...” Frakis called out to her, voice deathly weak.

‘How could I run? I’m already dead.’ She thought, and never looked away from the werewolf, though it approached closer.

Closer and closer, death approached, and she continued to stare it down.

It was directly in front of her and its hot breath now hitting her face despite the werebeast standing a full foot higher, neither breaking eye contact.

Bright green eyes stared back at her, and they were so enthralling that she didn’t notice the sounds of others approaching.

“Your Majesty, get down!”

Before she could comply, Edelgard felt a beastly arm wrap itself around her and wind began blasting through her hair.

—

After what felt like a minute passed, the small stings of brush and limbs hitting her stopped, did Edelgard realized she had finally closed her eyes.

The humanoid wolf had brought them to an alcove hidden by fallen lumber coated in a carpet of overgrown vegetation, and the smell of wet dog covered in mud filling her nose.

Then she realized her feet weren’t touching the ground. Acting on instinct, she squirmed her way out of its grasp and reunited with the dirt.

Reaching for a weapon, her gut twisted when she found none, no doubt dropped when the beast took off with her.

Not wanting to let the beast out of sight nor stay near it any longer, Edelgard began to back up slowly. The werewolf matched her step for step, though it strangely didn’t bare its teeth at her, just like before.

Once her feet reached the edge of the flattened brush, the creature let out a whine. Its tail wagged again, and its long tongue lolled out of its mouth.

Edelgard had to remind herself that she was looking at a cursed and disease riddled creature, not a stray dog hoping for a new master.

As if reading her thoughts to spite her, the werewolf got on all fours, not looking quite like a regular wolf, but close enough. The wagging intensity increased, and a huff-like bark escaped from its muzzle.

It looked back towards the alcove and then back to her.

Another huff escaped from its jaws.

Making a potentially horrible decision, Edelgard took a tentative step forward. The beast went back a step. Another and another, each time matching her movements.

Soon it was right at the entrance, and she could peer a little into the dark enshrouded space. A glint inside caught her eye.

Another step, this time the beast turned around to go in. The glint was gold and jagged.

“The Sword of the Creator.” Numbness settled into her bones. Fate was indeed cruel to her tonight.

The sound of thick fabric made her revert her gaze onto the werewolf, and anger swelled inside her. While it was ragged after so long in a dingly hole in the forest, to her eyes it was unmistakably Byleth’s black jacket.

“Did yo–“ Her hurried accusation stilled in her throat as she saw the claw marks on the stone wall. Crude shapes were carved there, shapes she easily recognized despite what made them.

Her name was cut into every inch of the stone surface hidden by the fallen lumber, though it wasn’t always complete.

“Pro-Professor?” Her chest felt light, expanding as if it would explode. But Edelgard dared herself to hope, on this night at least.

A slobber covered tongue to her cheek was the only answer she got. Her face quickly felt wet and warm, body shuddering uncontrollably.

Beastly arms wrapped around her again, drawing her into an embrace, one she didn’t fight against.

The werewolf, who was apparently her professor, started licking her face. The sight no doubt looked ridiculous and maybe outright scandalous to an outsider, but Edelgard didn’t care.

At least, not until the tongue was no longer that of a canid creature.

The feel of fur was nowhere to be found, and Edelgard found herself now looking at the very human-like face of the person she loved most.

Her ability to breath was quickly compromised. Lips had crashing onto hers, a growl rumbling behind them. Edelgard dug her fingers into Byleth’s shoulder, the shock from the feeling too great.

Then the pressure was gone and air entered her lungs again.

“Shit, I didn’t...shiiit.” Byleth grimaced, though not from the pain in her shoulder it seemed.

“Byleth...” Words finally came to her, but not enough to express everything she had been carrying.

The other woman’s lips came closer again, but she jerked her head away. “Fuck.”

They hovered over her again, and Byleth made to move away like before, but a growl caught in her throat again. Byleth was now leaning her forehead against her own. Her unnatural green eyes staring into her lavender ones, and she could see the tense muscles in her neck, as well as the ones in the arms encircling her.

Edelgard opened her mouth to ask about the earlier weird behaviors, which was only one of many, when she noticed Byleth’s precarious state of nakedness.

Whatever her body’s escape plan was in response to this, she didn’t find out as Byleth held onto her too tightly.

“You’re nak–“ Air was lost to her again and a now human tongue mingling with her own. It felt like a wild animal all on its own. Untamed and vicious.

Byleth quickly freed her, cursing to the winds. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

The feel of the ground underneath her legs made itself know, snapping Edelgard out of her daze. The professor had released her and was facing away towards the back of the hovel she had made herself in the rockface.

The woman’s actions were confusing, and very distractive, which caused Edelgard to slowly approach her. The need for answers burned into her brain, as was the recent memory of her professor’s lips on her own.

“Don’t.” Having a clearer head, Edelgard finally realized why Byleth had grimaced. Her voice had a hoarse quality to it, no doubt an effect from her beastly form.

“Professor...”

“Have—“ The woman started hacking and each one made Edelgard flinch at the severity. “Hubert fetch Linhardt.”

“I won’t leave you here alone. You might change again and—“ She wanted to look her in the eyes again. For her teacher to be back on tonight of all nights, it would be a quite nightmare to wake from.

“I’ll be fine. Get Linhardt.” Byleth had made herself smaller against the back wall. Her fingers were digging into her own flesh.

“You won’t run away after I leave?”

“I promise.”

—

Locating Hubert was easy. The man had been overseeing the hunt and when their party didn’t make it back, had begun tracking them down. His voice was the one that rang out to her when Byleth stole her away.

The broken branches had led her back to her wounded men and Edelgard chastised herself for forgetting about them. But thankfully Roff had seemingly patched up Frakis, by the time Hubert found them, and both would survive another day.

“Your Majesty...you’re unharmed.” Hubert sounded surprised and worried, which was extraordinarily rare.

“I need you to fetch Linhardt.” She hoped ignoring the lack of typical colder demeanor, allowing him to recover before unsavory individuals took note.

“For a group of survivors I assume?” His eyes held no belief in his own words, but at least his earlier weakness was gone.

“If that is what it will take for you to acquiesce.” She tried to not glower at him, as every second spent away from Byleth made her uneasy.

“My apologies, I just find it odd as you have no weapons or blood on your person after being taken by a werewolf.” He bowed, and his hands lit up with the spell.

Minutes passed and each second was filling her mind fast with unease and anxiety. But then a burning on the back of her hand forced her to regain her composure.

The wind from their arrival drifted over their surroundings, lit by the full moonlight.

“What is it? I had just found a really good book hidden in the library.” Most days she was envious of the man and his idle ways, but tonight her feelings towards him ventured towards violence.

“I need you to follow me. Both of you.” She didn’t bother to check if they did, and simply began the trek back to Byleth’s makeshift den.

“As her Majesty demands.” Linhardt sighed behind her, more out of indifference than annoyance.

—

“Byleth.” She called out towards the hole, and Edelgard swore she could hear Hubert’s head snap in her direction.

The figure stepped out and Edelgard recognized that Byleth had wrapped her jacket around herself as best as she could to hide her self.

“Oh.” Linhardt’s voice didn’t sound surprised, and stayed dulled.

“I...would like an explanation.” Hubert failed to ask diplomatically.

“She’s the werewolf.” This time Edelgard didn’t hold back her glare.

“I prefer the term lycan.” Byleth spoke up, keeping the coat wrapped around herself.

“I assume you know a cure isn’t possible as a spell. Or anything for that matter. Though most folk consider the axe to be the best solution.” The mage frowned.

“I missed you too Lin, but that’s not what I need.” Edelgard was glad her voice sounded clearer, and swore she saw a small smile on her face.

“Good, I’m sure Edelgard isn’t in the mood to use Aymr tonight of all nights.” Her face quickly frozen at that thought.

“What exactly were you hoping I could do?”

Byleth eyed Hubert warily before speaking. “I need your help in controlling myself.”

“We could chain you up in a dungeon so you can’t attack others.” Hubert smirked, no trace of humor in his voice.

“I haven’t attacked anyone so that’s pointless.”

“I’m curious. If you’re a were-ah sorry a lycan, why haven’t you returned after all this time after the full moon sets?” Linhardt asked, and began walking closer to the professor.

“I’ve been stuck in that state since the siege. Got hit on the head, and my body decided to change. It’s a misconception that we only shift during full moons.” Edelgard noticed how much more relaxed Byleth seemed to be compared to earlier.

“So is it the head injury or something else that you’re worried about?” Linhardt continued his questions, indifference replaced with curiosity.

“It’s not something I wish to say aloud due to present company.”

“Hmm, into my ear then?” The mage offered her.

Edelgard was instantly reminded of what Byleth did before, immediately when she changed back to her human form. Her teacher’s face so close...

She shook her head. And a very loud laugh made her look back to the two green haired individuals.

Byleth looked mildly unamused while Linhardt was doubled over, slapping his knee.

“This is serious!” The professor growled at him.

The man wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Can someone please tell me what is going on before I get out my torture kit?” Hubert tone was laced with venom of the highest quality.

“It’s really simple. Byleth’s wolf nature is compelling her to fuck Edelgard senseless, nothing really im—“ Byleth tackling him to the ground.

“That’s not what I said!”

“It’s actually better. I mean really? Who says ‘bre—“

“Not helping!”

While the two were wrestling in the forests’s undergrowth, Edelgard’s face was on fire and there was no amount of water or ice in the world that could put it out.

—

“Apparently she’s susceptible to the pheromones put off by us humans. Yours in particular, Your Majesty.” Linhardt smiled in a way that screamed ‘I have don’t nothing wrong in my life’.

“What about her...affliction?” She tiptoed around the bait he casted out.

“Happened in her childhood. Somewhere near the west coast. At least that’s what Jeralt told her.” He leafed through the papers he had written during the examinations he had Byleth undertake once they got back to the monastery.

“I see, anything else we should worry about?” Edelgard hope he didn’t see her question as an opportunity to cause more mischief.

“I suggest getting a collar stamped with your family seal in case she gets lost again.” In another life she probably would of found such a line hilarious. However her position as Emperor afforded no such luxuries.

“Linhardt von Hevring. I will give you one more chance to answer that question.” She gripped the armrest of the chair tightly.

“Or?” For a second, she wished it was Claude raining hell upon her.

“Or I will have Hubert shadow you for a whole month to keep you properly on task.”

“Ooh, the perfect setup to have an uninterrupted rendezvous with our dear pent up professor. Why didn’t you just say so?” The smile on his face never faltered for a second.

A deep sigh reverberated out of her chest, which quickly contorted into a groan that sounded more like akin to a banshee’s howl.

—

Damn Linhardt and damn his intellect.

Nothing was working anymore. No amount of images she had conjured up over the past five years could turn her over.

Thoughts of sneaking off to Byleth’s room intruded into her head, but she quickly squashed them down as they appeared.

Replacing them were memories of last night. The strong cords of muscle protected by fur and a layer of tough skin. Her breath hitched at her throat as she remembered exactly how Byleth effortlessly held her as she tore through the forest.

Edelgard swore Byleth’s abs were still visible when she noticed her in the tree coated in moonlight. Claws tearing at her clothes, teeth nipping at her skin lovingly. Or possessively. She didn’t know which she preferred.

Then came the thought of that tongue inside her, not her human one though it was also impressive it seemed, made her gasp out loud and Edelgard didn’t care if anyone could hear her. Though hopefully Hubert would.

More and more fantasies of it exploring her from the inside, until she bursts. Byleth lapping it all up, cleaning the mess if only to start the whole process over again.

She shuddered heavily, tension finally leaving her neck and shoulders.

—

Byleth stared down her fellow green haired Black Eagle, her face as blank as the day she was born.

The object in her hands was definitely not what she excepted and wondering if he was pulling her leg for another joke. Though his scent had no strong answer for her as it normally would.

“You wanted me to find a way to stop yourself from ravishing our studious Emperor, this is what I came up with.” Linhardt gestured to the device, the most bored look on his own face.

“It’s a dog collar.”

“It needs to be near your brain to counteract what your nose is sending it, and the neck is the best tradeoff unless you want me to sew a patch right onto your face?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a bloody dog collar.”

“It needs to be right up against your neck and brooches aren’t made of the right material for the sigil plus they could easily fall off in battle.” He didn’t budge.

They stared at each other.

A minute passed.

Then another.

Slowly, Byleth put it on. The effects were instantaneous. No longer did she smell the layers of dirt on his shoe, or the different fabrics of all the pillows he’s slept on the past week.

Sweet sweet emptiness. She sighed in relief.

“See? I told you—Hey!”

Byleth hugged him. “Thank you, you have no clue how much this means to me.”

Linhardt chuckled before returning the surprise embrace. “Happy to help. Just make sure to return the favo-ah Your Majesty! Just in time.”

Byleth froze and looked towards the door. The lack of her usual hyper smell had distracted her from the door opening.

“Am I interrupting something?” The woman in red asked with amusement, though her eyes said otherwise.

“Not at all, Byleth was just showing me some appreciation for my services.” He gestured to the collar on her neck.

If looks could kill, Linhardt would of been an incurable crimson stain on the fine oak finish under their feet.

“Run.” Was all that came out of Edelgard’s mouth.

Linhardt blinked, obviously confused, as was she.

“Four seconds.”

Recognition washed over his face and he booked it out of the infirmary.

As soon as he cleared the threshold, Edelgard let out a sigh.

“That should keep him on his toes for today at least.”

“What was that about?” Byleth asked, a little uneasy to be alone with her again, despite the collar making her worries moot.

“He had made a comment earlier today, about you wearing a collar.” Edelgard looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“I wasn’t too thrilled either. But it works, so I won’t complain.” She scratched her head, though the feel of doing it as a human after five years spent in her were form threw her off a bit.

Silence fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stared at this WIP for far too long and ya'll have waited even longer so I'm just gonna post it as is, so some things are still a bit wonky.
> 
> The flow is very different bc it's been almost a year since the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your incredible patience!

Ingrid tightened the grip on her spear. Her post at the cardinal’s room allowed her to hear many pieces of sensitive information. Her majesty placed her here to keep track of who comes and goes, in case suspects are needed.

And today, two interesting rumors were floating around.

Their professor was discovered to be alive after all these years, and apparently, a werewolf had been hunted near the forests surrounding the monastery.

Only one of these could be true and her nerves were rattled at the possibility that it was the latter.

—

“Five years ago I promised you answers, my teacher. I’ll understand if you no longer desire to stay here after you hear them. Or even before they are given.” Edelgard willed herself to speak first, the memory of that promise weighing down on her shoulders.

“Did you have anything to do with my father’s death?”

Her “training” from Arundel was the only thing that stopped her from flinching at the sudden direct question.

“As I said before, my only connection is that I am...” Edelgard couldn’t stop the shaky breath she took. “...allied with the ones who killed him. I had no knowledge nor any desire for that to happen.”

Byleth’s unnaturally bright green eyes seemed to look through her, despite being unreadable. Her matching green locks still gave her pause, compared to the original teal they once were.

“Allied...why?” Byleth eyes narrowed, and she stopped fidgeting with the accursed thing around her neck.

“They are the ones who gave me the power necessary to stand against the Church.” The words felt like bile, but the feeling was no stranger to Edelgard thanks to the unfortunate results of the past five—no, ever since Those Who Slither had been given free reign on her family by the former Duke Aegir.

The woman didn’t react to her statement, eyes were still boring into her own. Expressionless and unreadable as always, but colder than usual. So much colder, that Edelgard was tempted to ask if she was all right, but Byleth finally spoke up.

“Okay.” And with those words, her teacher’s face became softer. The new look of determination on her face sent Edelgard’s heart into a mild panic.

“Just...okay?” She forced the warmth away from her face, heart still hammering away. Byleth nodded her head and opened her arms, gesturing slightly to Edelgard.

It had been such a long time since she’s ever received a hug from anyone that Edelgard couldn’t resist the invitation from Byleth. She wasn’t yet wearing her coat or pauldrons, so Edelgard was free to bury her face into the lycan’s shoulder without worry. Only Byleth seemed taller than before and her arms felt a lot thicker than Edelgard remembered.

A deep hum emanated from Byleth’s chest as she held her head gently against her own. “You’re tired.” Byleth whispered into her ear as the humming continued. Hands rubbed at her back, pressing deep into her own muscles in what she assumed was some form of a massage.

Edelgard didn’t know if it was having physical contact with another person, Byleth actually being alive, or the massage making the pains in her back finally go away, but she could feel her eyes water with tears. “I thought you were dead!” Sobs racked through her body, her defenses broken. “I tried searching for you in the rubble. I looked everywhere!”

Byleth pulled away slightly and cupped one of her cheeks. Still unable to help herself, Edelgard leaning into the open palm. Both hands were no doubt calloused and cracked after years spent as a mercenary, but still leagues softer than the chains that tainted her childhood.

“I’m here now. I won’t leave your side this time. I...uh—“ A small blush appeared on Byleth’s face, destroying the usual calm stare she normally had. Edelgard frowned, worried about the cause for the change.

“What’s wrong, my teacher?” She asked.

The blush intensified and Byleth resumed fiddling with Linhardt’s collar, but keeping her palm against Edelgard's face.

“Despite the collar working, I still feel that things are not as they should be.” Byleth let out a small sigh. “Thankfully, I now have total control over myself. I was way too close to putting a whole litter inside of you last night.”

Before Edelgard could react to those words, a loud voice emanated from the hallway, instinctively making the two separate.

“PROFESSOR!!!!!” The door slammed open and Caspar entered the infirmary with Linhardt behind him looking ragged, no doubt from trying to stop the boisterous man from completing his objective.

“Caspar!” Byleth’s blush had disappeared and was instead replaced with a beaming smile. Their exchange was not unlike the meeting of two bears in the woods, both trying to lift up the other during their tight hug. Though Edelgard swore that Byleth was actually able to succeed.

Like a tidal wave, the rest of the Strike Force began to pour into the room, each one getting a turn hugging Byleth, sans Hubert and Felix who just frowned while getting their hair tousled. Linhardt was in the corner holding on to the frame of his nose at the sight, but curiously, Petra and Ingrid also stayed back, both simply nodding in greeting despite the looks of relief on their faces.

"You've all grown a great deal while I was gone." Byleth smiled at the members of the strike force, though it was a small one. Her tone was filled with melancholy, no doubt because of her five year disappearance.

"We're not the only ones. I definitely remember you just being an inch taller in the academy, but now you're a whole foot ahead of me. What gives!?" Caspar's grin never wavered for a second as he looked at Byleth.

The woman chuckled, "I didn't even notice."

"Calm down Caspar, we're in the infirmary." Hubert chided him, which then began a discussion between all of her strike force members on the ethics of 'Being a pest.'

Seeing all of them look happy after how long this war has lasted, helped to release a bit more weight from her shoulders.

"—she's probably the happiest one here!" Caspar then gestured to her, making her mind focus back on his antics. The blush reappeared on her face before she could stop it.

"See!" 

Edelgard didn't bother refuting him, but still tried to hide her smile by turning away, causing most of her strike force to start chuckling.

—

The day swiftly turned into evening, and Byleth had already caught up with most of her former students. She gave out more hugs to Caspar and Bernadetta, the latter having initiated them to her pleasant surprise. And while she would have loved to hug Felix, their routine sparring session was enough to finally make him smile before heading off with Sylvain to the sauna.

The biggest surprise however, was Petra and Dorothea's scent on Ingrid. Byleth had seen the claim marks on the songstress's neck during her reunion with all the members of the black eagles, no doubt their matching pairs hidden underneath her compatriot's armor and clothing. She could also tell that the former Galatea heir still seemed anxious about her lycan heritage, as her posture was still too stiff for someone of her stature.

"It is pleasant to be having you around again, Byleth." Petra hugged her fiercely in a manner that would seem out of place to outsiders of their true relationship. The young woman's usage of fodlan's tongue had gotten even better.

"It's just a shame that so much has happened without me. Both bad and good." Byleth gestured at the Brigid woman's neck as she finished speaking, making Ingrid quickly blush.

Petra smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around one of Ingrid's, squeezing it affectionately. "It was difficult...but Dorothea was very skilled with her tongue."

"Petra!" Ingrid's scolding didn't have that much of an effect on the woman with her face being as bright as a tomato. But she didn't pull away from Petra either.

The two had grown considerably since the siege on the monastery five years ago that landed her in the forest with the mind of a beast. Petra now looked able to take a few hits from a fortress knight's hammer, and Ingrid's muscles no doubt resulted in her pegasus having to bulk up as well to be able to carry her during battle.

Ingrid sighed as her face finally settled down. "I still can't believe you're alive...I had heard about the hunt that Her Majesty took part in last night, but just thought that it was the villagers spinning yarn about one of us for their own amusement."

"Dorothea made us stay indoors just to be safe. It was...somewhat eventful." Petra said, but the sight of her brown furry tail wagging behind her told Byleth more than enough.

"I wouldn't have called learning brigid dances 'somewhat eventful.'"

"I was trying to preserve your honor, though you are definitely getting better." Petra intertwined her fingers with Ingrid's. The blond lycan let out a small sigh before smiling.

Byleth felt her own tail start to move, seeing her fellow kin finding contentment with one another. All too soon her thoughts drifted to Edelgard and she had to chase the thoughts away.

"Uh, Byleth? Is that a collar with Her Majesty's crest sigil on it?" Ingrid pointed to the unfortunately designed contraption on her neck.

Now it was her turn to blush.

—

That collar was driving her insane. No matter the topic at hand, the thought of Byleth wearing it while transformed made her body heat up to uncomfortable levels.

Edelgard bit her lip, trying to focus on what Hubert was telling her about the troop movements at Myrddin.

The future of Fòdlan and it's people were leagues more important than her unnatural carnal desires.

Although, it was interesting that Hubert said nothing about her being distracted, as he had definitely noticed.

—

Edelgard had taken dinner while still inside the former archbishop's office so she could continue working, trying to make up for her earlier distraction.

"So Edie...I heard you adopted a new dog?" Dorothea's voice drifted into the room from the doorless entrance.

The quill in her hand splintered with ease, Edelgard's mind going to places that even she would willingly pray to the Goddess for repentance.

Dorothea stifled a laugh at her display.

"What did Linhardt tell you?" She tried to calm her voice, to hide her embarrassment. Linhardt's loose tongue would need to be tempered, for reasons beyond telling Dorothea about Byleth's 'status'.

"He didn't tell me anything. But putting a collar on the professor's neck? That says a lot about you, Edie. Had I known...well I guess it's actually because it's the professor wearing it that makes the collar important, right?" Dorothea was also trying to remain calm, no doubt trying not to burst out laughing.

"Do you require my attention for something?" Edelgard refused to acknowledge the collar's mention. It's effect wasn't limited to Byleth it seemed.

"Everyone else is too afraid to ask, besides Caspar, but he doesn't have the tact required to ask properly so it falls to me."

The former opera singer paused before continuing. "How are you feeling?" Her tone lacked the humor from before, replaced with concern.

Edelgard sighed heavily at the question. And she knew that Dorothea meant how she felt in regards to Byleth's return. She was the only person Edelgard had confined in about her feelings for Byleth after the siege.

"I...I don't know." She answered honestly. "I had already grieved for her, accepted that she was gone. And yet here she is, alive five years later and was still within reach. Had I only looked harder, I could have—" Edelgard quickly became aware of arms wrapping around her.

Her inner walls were already in ruins, the ghosts that usually haunting them kept them being breached. But now the ghosts were one fewer, and the rest of the ruins crumbled.

Edelgard let the tears fall, she let herself be comforted by her friend.

"Feel better?" Dorothea asked when Edelgard finally pulled away.

She smiled a little. "Yes, thank you, Dorothea. Though your dress…" Dark splotches dotted the front of the red garment.

"You're more dear to me than any article of clothing, Edie." The taller woman frowned.

Her smile grew larger. "Even a wedding dress?" Edelgard still owed her payback for mentioning her 'pet dog'.

Dorothea shook her head. "Especially a wedding dress. Brigid wedding customs are very different from ours, and Ingrid and I intend to follow through with them with Petra after the war is over."

"Hmm, that sounds lovely." She couldn't miss the lovestruck look in her friend's eyes as she mentioned her partner's names. Edelgard had no such future to look forward to, not one without hardwork and sacrifice.

"So, when are you going to pour your heart out to the professor? You deserve happiness too, you know."

The embarrassment from before came back in full force, and then the memory of her and Byleth's interaction before Caspar interrupted them resurfaced.

"That's…" She cleared her throat, "After the war, I shall consider it."

Dorothea sighed. "Edie, anything can happen between now and the end of the war. You deserve happiness now." She stressed the last word.

—

Dorothea stretched as she headed to her room, tiredness seeping into her bones. There were more orphans at the monastery than there was last week. The added work to get to know them had broken her down a little. But with enough rest she could survive to help another day.

Hopefully Edie would take her advice and allow herself to indulge a little and tell Byleth about her feelings. Preferably before the lycan started audibly whining in public like a lost puppy looking for it's master.

The flooring didn't seem to creak underneath her feet as she reached her destination down the dark hallway. But before she could even touch the handle, Ingrid had opened the door for her from the inside.

The blond woman's eyes lit up when she saw her. The sight still made Dorothea want to giggle a little even after all these years. Reaching her hands up to the sides of her Ingrid's face, she returned the joyful look.

Ingrid bent down and placed her forehead against Dorothea's.

"Ingrid has been waiting at the door for ten minutes." Petra's voice drifted from behind the faerghian woman, sounding amused. She could feel the lycan's face heat up but Ingrid didn't refute their mate's words.

Dorothea pushed her back inside and closed the door behind them, aching to finally get into her own bed after being away for a whole month and snuggle between the two women. "Oh my sweet dear Ingrid. What am I going to do with you?"

Petra was already in their bed laying on her stomach, naked and fighting to stay awake. Her back legs were stretched out enough that her large reddish brown paws were visible and her tail made a slow swishing sound underneath the covers. It's pace picked up once she got inside their room proper. The songstress couldn't help but run her hand up and down one of her exposed furry ankles. The tail moved even faster.

Ingrid had quickly began to pout from her perch on a chair as Dorothea began her usual before-bed rituals instead of diving straight into the sheets with them. The knight obviously was impatient as shone in her expression, but still considerate enough to wait.

The moment her night clothes were on though, her patience wore out. Dorothea had already expected what Ingrid was going to do and prepared herself. An arm was quickly hooked underneath her legs and she was quickly scooped up and cradled against Ingrid's chest.

Her blond mate brought her to the bed and laid her down next to Petra who was waiting for both of them before falling asleep. Dorothea felt the inner stress that her body held steadily disappear as both lycans tangled their arms and legs around her. Sleep came swiftly to her that night.

—

It had been a long day, but Byleth still had one thing she wanted to do before turning in for the night. The moon was peeking out from above the parapets of the monastery, lighting her path to the campus' pond.

Her gear and tackle was surprisingly still in good shape after five years, and even seemed to have been taken care of by someone.

Baiting her hook, she casted the line, the water rippling gently as the moonlight reflected off its surface. The area was quiet and serene.

Byleth remembered the last time she had fished at the pond. It was when her father was still alive. They hadn't been able to spend as much time together at the monastery like they used to when they were just mercenaries.

In a way, it was freeing. Spending time with people closer to her age allowed her to open up and be more expressive. At least that's what her father said to her.

The church had kept him busy, always finding a way to reduce their shared free time even further with each passing day. It felt like they had been ripped apart even before Kronya murdered him. Reflexively, she clenched her jaw a little.

Their last time fishing had been at nighttime, just as it was now. Her memory was usually very foggy for some reason, but she did remember some parts of their fishing moments.

She'd kept transforming as a child so Jeralt had had to hide her in his shirt to keep inquisitive eyes off of her. His warmth and scent was very comforting so she never minded, plus his heartbeat made it very easy to doze off.

They never talked about her lack of a heartbeat. Ever.

Her father's heartbeat was the only one she's ever heard. It was special to her. The silence in his chest that she heard after Solon warped himself and Kronya away from her blade was deafening.

Byleth heard distant footsteps behind her. Familiar footsteps. Then the wind carried their scent to her.

Her muscles began to relax, the stress induced by her memories and thoughts leaving as Edelgard approached her. Though the woman was a little nervous, going by her scent. It washed over her like the gentle waves

"Professor...Byleth, do you have a moment?" Edelgard's tone didn't betray her facade like her scent did.

She patted the spot right next to her, grateful to have company. It's what she enjoyed the most about her time with Jeralt.

The emperor sat down beside her, red regalia gone, in its place she wore a simple tunic and pants combination of a similar color with a gold sash. A more casual outfit that she had seen some of the previous emperor's wear according to the portraits Byleth had seen in the palace when she agreed to witness Edelgard's coronation.

"Did it take you long to find me?" She asked her, looking back at her bobber every now and then.

"No, this was the first place I looked. You're a creature of habit, my teacher." Edelgard smiled a little as she drew her knees in close to her chest, unnatural silver hair drifting in the wind. Byleth swore she saw a slight shiver go through her body.

"Is there something you need or want to discuss?" Byleth asked next, thinking about taking her coat off to drape the younger woman.

"...yes." Edelgard clenched her hands around her arms as another breeze went by. Byleth didn't pay them any mind, as part of her lycan heritage hailed from Faerghus where coats grew thicker and body fat collected better.

She hummed, signalling Edelgard that she could continue. Company was company, even when it was war related. The bobber sank swiftly.

Her hands move with years of practice and experience. Very quickly, she landed the poor soul that decided to have a late snack and placed them in the bucket nearby. Again she baited the hook and casted the line.

Apparently the event broke Edelgard's train of thought because she had a small look of amazement when she glanced back at her due to the continued silence. A harder breeze blew by them, rippling the water and tearing the moon's reflection.

"Here." Byleth took off her black coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" The woman asked, despite wrapping the material around herself tightly.

Byleth shook her head. "I am resistant to the cold. I just wear that because we feel more comfortable in our fur." She almost winced as the second part rumbled out of her mouth, since she had lied to Linhardt about her kind, making her words suspicious. She casted her line again. The bobber making its telltale plop as it hit the water's surface once more.

"Your jacket is made from your fur?" Edelgard sounded impressed instead of shocked or confused like she had expected. 

"Yeah. And I wasn't too truthful to Linhardt this morning. Lycan's aren't the result of a disease as is the common belief." Byleth decided to tell her the truth. She wasn't keen on a lot of people knowing real details about her kind. She knew very well how gossipy Lin could get, despite his seemingly uncaring nature for anything not a comfortable pillow. Another fish took her bait, and Byleth landed it ease as well.

"Hmm, I had my suspicions. Brigid is home to a sizable population of lycans and I have made it imperative to have Petra teach me about her home whenever she has found the time." The adrestian woman didn't seem bothered by the information, for which Byleth was very grateful for. Another plop signalled her third cast.

"So then, what did you want to talk about?" Byleth inquired, her body losing itself to the motions of her favorite hobby.

Her father's hobby. There was a strange pit forming within her silent chest.

"Most think that I would see this as child's play considering my efforts so far in commanding the imperial army, but I am very much afraid of the outcome of what I have to say."

Byleth heard her words clear as day, but the silence in her chest made any reaction she would have had to them nonexistent.

The rod in her hand was made for her by Jeralt, hewn for her and her hand alone. She had many over the years, matching her size as she grew up.

The look in her father's eyes whenever he fished seemed so distant. Byleth remembered the first time they fished together. Her rod wasn't even a rod, just a stick with a bit of horsehair she took from poor Rupert.

She just wanted to keep him company. Jeralt had simply picked her up and set her into his lap, leaving a kiss between her fluffy ears. Byleth could hear his heartbeat very easily and it quickly made her fall asleep.

Then the memories of their last time spent fishing together entered her mind again.

"Byleth?"

Jeralt's face had looked distant again, and while Byleth very much wanted to climb into his lap like she did as a child, Byleth instead leaned into his shoulder. She had felt his tail slightly thump against the small pier, a rare occurrence.

His heartbeat was still able to be heard, and it made her drift off to sleep, her rod forgotten.

When she woke up the next morning, she was in bed and covered by his rarely seen cloak. It was so comforting that by the time she was ready to move out for their mission at Remire, there was no time to return it to him properly. Pain stabbed through her chest and she no longer felt the breeze moving through her hair despite the coldness surrounding her.

"Byleth!"

Both of their hearts were silent, though his was now gone entirely, having wasted away next to her mother during the past five years. The source of her ability to sleep peacefully was gone.

Her memory of it had almost faded away, like most of them did for some reason. Whenever she fell asleep to his heartbeat, Byleth felt connected to something. She could even remember things, or at least start remembering them.

After Remire, she never let herself sleep willingly. Byleth was afraid she would forget about him if she slept without his heartbeat to guide her.

She hadn't slept the night before, having gazed endlessly at her room's ceiling until dawn came. Byleth could feel the lethargy in her limbs increase.

His heartbeat grew louder in her mind, surging with life he no longer possessed. A soothing rhythm, lulling her into a stupor. Byleth wondered if the memory of Jeralt's heartbeat would stay, and enable her to sleep peacefully as the real one did.

"Byleth, please. Look at me!"

She suddenly became aware of hands cupping her face, ones that were not calloused like Jeralt's were, nor soft like a child's.

The heartbeat was still there and the pit in her chest had expanded. Byleth then felt her body heave something, something liquid and painful.

The world came back into focus. Edelgard's lavender eyes looked frantically into her own. Her white hair was drenched, making Byleth realize that a dampness covered her surprisingly fatigued body.

Weakly she clasped one of her hands against the Emperor's, and while her breathing was ragged, she was able to muster up a smile to let her know she was ok.

Edelgard kissed her, for a few quick seconds, before enveloping Byleth into an admittedly crushing hug.

The heartbeat she had heard wasn't Jeralt's.

"Don't leave me again, Byleth. Please." Her voice was pleading, the opposite of what Byleth had associated her with.

She squeezed the adrestian woman's hand as tight as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don’t mean for Linhardt to be such a schemer. It just happens.
> 
> And yes, the collar has the Hresvelg family seal on it.


End file.
